Disdain
by bs13
Summary: When band Poisoned Thorn (Fabian, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Willow, and Mick) fall upon the town of Anubis, they meet Dying Ember (Nina, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and KT), another band. Together, they may just figure out the town's secrets, all while trying to get along. Which is hard when growing feelings and jealousy arise. Peddie, Jara, Amfie, and Fabina/Jabian/Moy.


**This idea would not leave my head, so here it is. I don't own House of Anubis.**

"I AM NOT A WHORE!" Mick yelled as Patricia and Joy entered the room. Willow, Fabian and Mara were already there, looking on in amusement. They were all situated in Fabian's basement, their instruments laying about comfortably. Mick on the couch, Willow on the floor, and Mara and Fabian in chairs.

"The fuck did I just walk into?" Patricia demanded.

"Mick, Mick, Mick," Joy teased, shaking her finger. "What did we tell you about whoring around?"

"We're talking about what song we should do a cover to," Mick said casually like he always proclaimed he was 'not a whore'.

"We need something easier," Fabian argued. "Like 'I'm yours'. I know the chords, plus we all know the lyrics."

"That sounds perfect," Willow agreed, and she scribbled it into a notebook. Their costume designer and secretary, Willow was always orderly and eager to take on big tasks. They were Poisoned Thorn, a band on the rise. Fabian played the soft guitar and was the male vocal lead. Mick played the drums. Mara was the female vocal lead, and she also played bass. Patricia played electric guitar and Joy played the keyboard.

"Or we can go rock," Patricia said. "Like 'Poker Face' or something; the Blowsight cover."

"_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please_..." Joy began to sing, and Mara threw a pillow at her. "Hey!"

"Oh no, please don't sing!" Mara feigned as if she were dying. Joy responded by throwing the pillow back, but with harder force. Mara laughed as the pillow narrowly missed her head. Joy threw her hands up in exasperation at her bad aim.

"Well, if you know the chords," Fabian shrugged. "I know some of the lyrics. And Mara knows some, too, right?"

"Yeah," Mara said. "Plus Patricia and I have practiced it before; both our guitars are used to play it. And let's not forget Mick's drums-"

"Yep, I know," Mick said, holding up his drumsticks triumphantly.

"I'll take it down to note," Willow said agreeably, writing the name of the song quickly. "By the way, Joy, did you end up getting that tattoo?"

"See it and weep, bitches," Joy declared, lifting up her long sleeved shirt and showing the dragon wrapping around her arm.

"I'm thinking about getting my bellybutton pierced," Mara said. "All of you guys have all this rebellious stuff to show and I'm still trying to get over the pain of wearing a tampon."

"Too much info there," Fabian winced.

"Hey, you're not the only one," Mick said. "I don't have any piercings."

"You have that tattoo," Mara said pointedly, gesturing to the tattoo of a skull on his upper arm, clearly shown by his white tank top. Mick glanced at it wonderingly, then he looked up and gave Mara a quick half-smile.

"Yeah, but I was drunk when I got it," Mick said, leaning back comfortably and placing his arms behind his head. Joy sat down next to him and laid her head in his lap, staring up at him with a sly grin on her face. "What?"

"We're tattoo buddies," Joy said, sticking out her tongue at him. Mick just stared incredulously at her before turning back to look at Mara without even caring that Joy was still splayed over his lap.

"I don't have any tattoos or piercings," Fabian cut in.

"Well you haven't lived yet," Patricia joked. "I was thinking of getting some ink, too. Maybe a nice pair of vampire fangs. What do you think, guys?"

"I think it would look scary," Willow said. "Why not get something worth your money?"

"Says the girl with a butterfly tattoo," Patricia retorted to Willow's claim.

"It looks cute!" Willow said, placing her hand over the back of her neck where her tattoo was situated. "I just wish I had put it someplace where I could see it. The only way I know it's cute is because I had Joy take a picture."

"True story." Joy agreed.

"How did we get to this topic?" Fabian cut them off. "Can we just go and talk about the songs we're going to do?"

"You guys practice 'Poker face' and I'll go get drinks, cause I am parched." Willow said before she left the room. Fabian got up, motioning for everyone else to stand up too. Joy lifted her head from Mick's lap and slid off the couch. Patricia, who was already up, nudged Mara to get up. Mara and Mick got up simultaneously, Mick taking his seat behind his drums and Mara beginning to adjust a microphone. Patricia slipped on her guitar and Joy took her stand behind her keyboard.

"Mara, follow my lead," Patricia cautioned as they arranged their guitars. "Mick, you know where to come in, right?" Mick nodded and Patricia played a few chords randomly, testing out to see if it was tuned.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Mick chanted and Fabian leaned in to sing as Joy, Patricia, and Mick started off, Mara following.

"_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please_..." Fabian stopped there and the rest of them took over.

"_Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me_..." Joy sang.

"_I love it_," Mara tossed in quickly. Patricia with her fingers strumming her guitar and Mara following her lead; Mick banging away on drums, and Joy playing a few notes as Fabian looked on. Just as Fabian was about to toss in the next words, he heard Willow yell.

"FABIAN!" Willow yelled loudly, and the rest of them quickly stopped played at how scared she sounded.

"Willow?" Fabian rushed out the door, with the rest of them behind him. They all ran into the kitchen, to see Willow standing in front of the closed fridge. "What happened?"

"You're out of Dr. Pepper." Willow said offhandedly. Fabian let his shoulders drop as he stared blankly at Willow. Patricia and Joy both snickered. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"We thought you were in trouble." Mick stated.

"Didn't you just hear me? I am! Fabian, buy more Dr. Pepper, stat!" Willow exclaimed.

"Willow, I don't even _like_ Dr. Pepper," Fabian said incredulously.

"All the more reason," Willow said confusingly.

"Um, can we go finish practicing?" Joy piped in, opening the fridge herself and taking a Sprite can. Mick took the can from her and made a point of popping it open and drinking it. Joy responded by smacking him on the arm. Hard. She then took another can out and stepped away from Mick before opening it.

"I hope you know I like you, Willow," Fabian warned as he left the room to go get his keys.

"Yes!" Willow cheered.

"I'm going, too," Mara said. "I want something from the store." Fabian didn't argue and they both left, the door slamming hard behind them.

"You guys want to watch _The Voice_?" Willow asked. Patricia and Joy exchanged glances. Mick stared at both of them. They turned to look at Mick. Then they turned to Willow.

"Yeah," all three of them said simultaneously. They sat down on the couch, Willow seating herself in an armchair, and Patricia and Mick squeezing into a love seat. Joy made herself content with sitting on Mick's lap, making Mick stare at her with a furrowed brow. Joy stuck out her tongue at him, obviously getting back at him for taking her Sprite. Mick shifted so Joy was sitting on both him and Patricia, not happy.

"NO! HE WAS MY FAVORITE!" Willow cried when a male singer was eliminated after no one turned around for him. "Now who am I supposed to go for?"

"Her! She's gorgeous!" Mick said when another contestant went onscreen.

"You haven't even heard her sing yet," Patricia scoffed.

"Who says I care about how they sing?" Mick asked.

"You know, maybe he _is_ a whore." Joy said, making Mick shove her on the floor. "Ow, Mick!"

"You asked for it," Mick stated.

"You asked for _this_," Joy said, taking her can of Sprite and tossing it in his face.

"OW! Soda? In my eyes?! Really, Joy?" Mick cried, his hands flying protectively to his eyes.

"I've been spending too much time with Patricia," Joy remarked. Patricia gave her a silent high-five. They fell silent, fixed on the show, until the song "Best Friend" by Toybox filled the room. They swiveled their heads towards Willow.

"I know," Willow sighed, and she got up to answer it, stepping outside. "Oh, hi Vera." Vera was Willow's stepmother.

"I have big news for you, kid," Vera said. "You're in."

"Yes!" Willow cried. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY MY WHOLE LIFE! Okay, I have to tell you, though, I'm lost. What is it?"

"You have a gig," Vera said. "The town of Isis is having a festival. The only thing they're good at is having great music. That's where you kids come in."

"Thank you so much Vera!" Willow cheered. "I'll tell the others."

"What can I say? I have connections," Vera said. "See you later. The festival starts in a week. Be there early. I'll be waiting."

"Bye," Willow's head was still reeling. Their chance had come. She ran back inside. "GUYSYOUWILLNEVERBELIEVEIT!"

"Slower, please?" Patricia called.

"We're in," Willow said with a beaming smile.

"We got into The Big Four group on Deviantart?" Joy asked hopefully. Mick and Patricia gave her similiar stares of wonder.

"No...though, that _would_ be awesome...I'm a total Jackunzel shipper..." Willow pondered the idea.

"What was it you wanted to say?" Mick asked, his eyes still following the pretty girl on the TV.

"We have a gig!" Willow shrieked.

"A real, paying one?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Willow cried.

"Really?" Mick lifted his eyebrows. "Willow, if you're lying..."

"SQUEE!" Willow was already running around the house, jumping for joy.

"She's serious." Joy nodded.

"This is great! We have to call Fabian and Mara!" Mick exclaimed.

"We've been discovered!" Willow jumped for joy. "Well, not really, but this way, our careers are taking off!"

"Wait, where is this gig at?" Patricia questioned. "If it's some weird country, I swear we will kick you out of this band."

"The town of Isis. I don't think it's too far from here," Willow said. "We're just supposed to get there early. Maybe a week in advance? Anyway, Vera says she'll be waiting for us, since she booked our gig and all."

"She's creepy," Patricia remarked.

"She's my stepmother," Willow shrugged in a what-can-you-do way. "Besides, now we have a gig. It's going to be huge!"

"What's going to be huge?" Mara asked as they entered the house again, this time with Mara holding a bag of chips.

"We have a gig. A real, paying, gig!" Willow cheered, and she caught Mara in a tight hug. "THISISGOINGTOBEAMAZING!"

"Breathe, Willow, breathe," Patricia called lazily. "Hey Mara, pass the food." Mara plopped down next to Patricia and offered her the bag, which she gladly dove into.

"Here's your Dr Pepper." Fabian called as he came in, carrying a box full of the cans.

"Oh, I don't like Dr Pepper that much," Willow said calmly. "Thanks for the offer, though!"

"But you just...never mind," Fabian sighed.

"Hey mate, pack your bags. We're going to Isis," Mick grinned at Fabian.

"Um...why?" Fabian asked as he took a handful of chips from Mara.

"We have a gig," Willow beamed.

"That's great," Fabian said. "But who's driving?"

"I will," Mick said. "My van can fit all the equipment."

"This is going to be so fun!" Willow jumped up and down excitedly.

"This is a new start for Poisoned Thorn." Fabian smiled.

"We're going to kick butt," Patricia grinned.

"And look awesome while doing it," Joy smiled.

"To our band," Mick held up his Sprite.

"To our band!" Willow cheered as she grabbed one of the Dr Pepper cans. The friends all laughed among each other, ready to start their adventure.

**I've been working on the next chapter for the longest. I was originally going to start off this story with what would've been the second chapter, but I decided that this was a better start because it gave background. Don't worry, the chapters will get lochange and the plot shall reveal itself as well. For now, thanks for reading! Review, follow, all that stuff. Please**?


End file.
